Blackfire's plan
by Tonight's Twilight
Summary: Blackfire was banned from Tamaran, but that doesn't mean she couldn't come back to earth! This is for RobxStar fans! RR
1. Chapter 1

**Blackfire's Plan**

** "Give up Fang you're over!" Robin shouted while he dodged Fangs attacks.**

** "Not so fast!" Fang said as he grabbed Robin with his spider legs. Suddenly purple fire balls came flying at Fang, then A shadowy figure saved Robin from Fang 's clutches.**

** "Thanks!" Robin said as the mysterious person set him down.**

** (Later when Fang was defeated.)**

** "Much thanks to you for saving our friend!" Starfire said gratefully.**

** "Your welcome...Sister." Blackfire said as she took off her hood. **

** " '_Gasp_ ' Blackfire!" Starfire glared at her.**

** "What are you doing here?" Beast Boy asked confused.**

** "I came back because I've given up my evil ways and want to fight for good."**

** "Oh, Sister I am happy for you! Let us celebrate by eating the holes of nuts." Starfire exclaimed.**

** "You mean donuts." Robin laughed.**

** "Nah It's almost dinner time lets order pizza." Cyborg suggested.**

** "Sounds great." Everyone agreed.**

"**Mmmm that pizza was delicious thanks." Blackfire said.**

** "Dude what's the bag for?" Beast Boy asked.**

** "Oh, I brought all of you presents from Tracknard." **

** "What is a Tracknard?" Starfire asked.**

** "Tracknard is a planet." Blackfire answered.**

** "I've never heard of Tracknard." Robin said unbelieving.**

** "It---It's very far away." Blackfire said quickly to cover up her stutter.**

** "Well if you say so Blackfire." Robin said.**

** "OK, here's your present Beast Boy."**

** "Thanks...Ummm... What exactly is this stuff?"**

** "It's Tracknard Oison berries. All Tracknardians eat it." Blackfire said.**

** "Here Raven It's a Tracknardian book."**

** "Thanks." Raven said**

** "Here Cyborg It's Tracknardian power batteries they are supposed to keep you powered for a long time."**

** "Booyeah! Now that's what I'm talking about! Thanks Blackfire."**

** "Sister here is a Tracknardian jewel necklace." Blackfire said as she handed it to Starfire.**

** "But Sister last time you gave me a necklace It was not yours."**

** "Don't worry I bought it this time." Blackfire reassured.**

** "Oh, and here Robin It's a cape." **

** "Wow uhhh...Thanks but it looks exactly like the one I'm wearing." Robin said.**

** "Yes, but the only difference is that it was made from real Tracknardian black and yellow Silk Beetles."**

** (Later the next day Robin was invited to a party.)**

** "I see you're wearing you're new cape. It looks very good on you." Blackfire commented.**

** "Oh, yes!" Starfire agreed as she walked into the room. **

** "Thanks." Robin paused staring at something.**

** "Hope you have fun at your party." Blackfire said. **

** "Will you have fun?" Starfire asked wondering why Robin was going alone.**

** "Of course I will." Robin paused again. "But not without the girl I love." Robin smiled.**

** "...Robin..." Starfire said speechless.**

** "Sorry Starfire...I was talking to Blackfire."**

** "Oh, Robin!" Blackfire blushed. **

** "let's go." Robin said as they walked out the door.**


	2. Chapter 2

** Part 2**

** "Did Robin just tell Blackfire that he loved her?" Raven asked. Starfire didn't answer her instead she flew away to her room.**

**_ "I do not like Blackfire ! What is wrong with Robin?" _Starfire thought confused.**

** KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!**

** "Hey Starfire check out my new Power blasters my new batteries allow me to have!" Cyborg said**

** "I'm happy for you friend." Starfire said slightly smiling.**

** "What's wrong?" Cyborg asked.**

** "...It is Robin he is not himself." Starfire looked down at the floor.**

** "Oh, you mean the whole thing about Robin liking Blackfire." Cyborg said Starfire nodded.**

** "Don't worry Star ,It's normal." Cyborg reassured here.**

** (Later that night.)**

**_ "I do not believe Robin is normal."_ Starfire thought as she threw the necklace away.**

** (The next day.)**

** "Thanks Blackfire these berries are delicious." said Beast Boy who can not seem to stop eating them. "Your welcome." Blackfire said.**

** "Hey Blackfire do you want to go out to lunch?" Robin asked.**

** "Sure!" Blackfire answered.**

** RING RING RING **

** "Raven Mumbo Jumbo is has stolen some jewels we need to stop him." Starfire said.**

** "...Let me finish this page..." Raven answered**

**_"I will call Robin!"_ Starfire thought.**

** "Hello." Robin said as he answered the phone.**

** "Robin it is me Starfire. Mum---..."**

** "Starfire ask somebody else. Good-bye!" Robin said as he hung up. **

** "But Ro..."**

** "Cyborg Mumbo Jumbo is---..." **

** "I heard the alarm StarI'm fixing something right now I'll be there in a sec." Cyborg said.**

** "Beast Boy did you hear the alarm?" Starfire asked breathless from running.**

** "MmmmmmmHmmmmmmufffffff!" Beast Boy said as he stuffed his face with berries.**

** (Later that night.) **

** "STARFIRE why did you not tell us!" Robin yelled.**

** "I---..." Starfire started to say.**

** "Yeah, Mumbo Jumbo got away with the jewels." Cyborg interrupted. Starfire flew out the door in anger.**

**_ "Excellent! My plan is working!"_ Blackfire thought as she smirked.**

** (The next day.)**

** "Has anyone seen Starfire I want to apologize. I don't know what came over me." Robin said.**

** "I think she just went out to get some... Breakfast yeah some breakfast." Blackfire said.**

** "Well do you know were she went?" Robin asked**

** "No !" Blackfire said quickly.**

** (Meanwhile Starfire is in a cave outside of the town were the Teen Titian's live.)**

** 'Sob' 'Sob' "Why was Robin yelling at me?" Starfire said aloud.**

** "I know why." Blackfire said "Face it Sister he doesn't **

**like you anymore!"**

** "That is not true!" Starfire said her eyes glowing green.**

** "Maybe you should just stay here with Bonefire and keep him company." **

** "Who is Bonefire?" Starfire asked.**

** "Bonefire is my dog. I got lonely when you banned me from Tamaran so I got a pet." Blackfire said then whistled suddenly a huge dog half skeleton half torn flesh appeared in front of Starfire.**

** "Meet Bonefire! I'd better leave you two alone." Blackfire laughed as she flew out the cave.**

**Starfire was left all alone that night guarded by Bonefire thinking of something , thinking of a way to get out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

** RING RING RING**

** "Control Freak is terrorizing the city! Titian's g---..." Robin started.**

** "Come on Robin let's watch TV." Blackfire interrupted**

** "Blackfire we have to---..."**

** "To what save the city?" Blackfire interrupted again.**

** "Exactly!" Robin answered.**

** "Cyborg is asleep, Raven is busy reading, Beast Boy's eating, and Starfire's... who knows were! please!" Blackfire pleaded.**

** "Fine." Robin agreed . All that time Robin and Blackfire were talking Beast Boy heard everything.**

**_ " She's controlling him ! Robin would never give-up just like that!"_ Beast Boy thought _"I've got to tell someone ! As soon as I figure out how to stop eating!"_ **

** Dear Raven,**

**_I can't talk right now but I think Blackfire is planning something evil!_ Beast Boy wrote as he ate with his other hand.**

** "What's this... A note!" Blackfire said as she took it from him and read it.**

** "so you figured something out. I would never think _you_ of _all_ people would figure it out first! But that's fine maybe I can just tie you up... No, I'll just let the _poison_ berries do there thing." Blackfire smirked.**

** "I don't think so!" Robin shouted as Robin and Starfire burst into the room.**

** "No!" Blackfire screamed.**

** "GgggRrrr!" Bonefire Growled.**

** (Later the Tamaranian police came to take Blackfire to jail on a far away planet. The last thing Starfire heard from Blackfire was 'I will be back!') **

** "Thanks Robin that was a close one!" Beast Boy said.**

** "Don't thank me thank Starfire she thought of a way to get out of the cave and figured out what Blackfire was controlling us with."**

** "Well I'm just glad everything is back to normal!" Cyborg said as he recharged.**

** (Later that night.)**

** KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK **

** "Starfire I need to talk to you." Robin started "You know what I said to Blackfire about loving her I didn't mean it." Robin Said quickly "Actually I...I love you."**

** The End**

** DEAR READERS,**

**I want your honest opinion on it. Well hope you liked it!**

** ----****RyouLover367:) **


End file.
